We will investigate the time sequence of immune complex formation in the testis and other organs of vascetomized rabbits The effects of recanalization of the vas deferens on immune complex formation will be studied, as well as the effects of several adjuvants. The levels of circulating immune complexes will be correlated with stage and severity of orchitis and glomerulonephritis. We will investigate whether immune complexes are formed in the testis and other organs of rats and mice of dirrerent strains, beagles and guniea pigs. Finally we will test for the presence of immune complexes in testicular biopsies of vasectomized men with high serum titers of sperm antibodies and testicular pain and swelling.